Moliver: Ten Shot FanFic
by MileyFan2492
Summary: Part of the tag game! Moliver. Rated T just to be safe


**10-Shot Tag Game**

**Moliver**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the songs. Period****.**

**Okay the 5 people I tag are(most of these are my wonderful reviewers):**

**1. peace-wuvv-and-jonas**

**2.** **CinnamonMintiMoon**

**3. snowstardreams**

**4. snickers3339**

**5. BoiH8er**

**--I'd just like to say that you 5 don't have to even write this, since you probably all did already…**

When the Stars Go Blue- Tyler Hilton & Bethany Joy Lenz

He left me there, at the alter, all alone. He whispered, "I'm sorry," and walked off. The whole church looked at me with wide eyes; nobody knew what was going on. I felt a couple of tears fall down my cheeks as I ran out of the church and cried on the front steps.

Oliver Oken followed me out and sat down next to me, putting his arms around me. "Miley, you don't need that jerk." He said as he held me tight. The wind blew and he put his tuxedo jacket around me to keep me warm. "You don't need Jake, you've got me." He said before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

Face Down- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

_Slap._

Jake slapped me in the face as he held a beer bottle in his left hand. I fell to the ground as my lip started to bleed. There were too many hits today to count.

_Kick._

"How dare you kiss that son-of-a-bitch. I thought you loved me, I love you!"

_Punch._

I started to cry harder this time as he punched me in my stomach. I rolled over, gasping for air. It was getting harder, and harder to breath. "Please Jake, Stop."

_Slap_

"Get off of her Jake!" Oliver said, barging into the door. "What are you going to do Oken?" Jake snarled at him. "This." Oliver said and punched him in the face. He got down on top of him and started hitting him. When he thought that Jake was beaten enough, he helped me up and placed a light kiss onto my lips. "Come on Miley, let's get you out of here."

Misery Business- Paramore

I was walking down the school hallway, holding my books. And there he was, Oliver Oken. He was my best friend, but I loved him.

And there she was, Becca Weller. I started walking up to him, smiling. When Becca ran in front of me and stuck her tongue down his throat. Oliver looked shocked, but at the same time happy. She let go of him and walked away from him, flirtatiously running her finger down his chest. I snarled at her, but as she walked by me, I gave her a smile. I hated her.

I walked up to him, giving Oliver a smile. "Wow," was all he said. I slammed my head on my locker and stormed off.

Beauty In The Breakdown- The Scene Aesthetic

She was so beautiful, just sitting there on the beach, watching the sunset. Her arms were wrapped around my waist, her head resting on my shoulder. I had my arms holding her around her neck. We were supposed to be watching the sunset but I couldn't help but look at her. She noticed me staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked me. "You." I answered. She smiled and planted a light kiss on my lips. I pulled her closer and held her tighter. I wish we could stay like this forever.

Riot Girl- Good Charlotte

(We have to pretend Miley is rebel for this one)

There she was, my girlfriend Miley. She had a couple of tattoos, and some piercing, people think they we are totally opposite, but hey, they say opposites attract.

She's a rebel. Anywhere we go, we get thrown out, and I love it.

She begs for that kind of attention, and I couldn't love it more, because I know she's the one for me.

**A/N: I had NO IDEA what to do for that one….sorry, it stucked!**

Careful With Words- Aly & AJ

(Oliver and Miley broke up)

I looked at my cell phone, 3 missed calls from Oliver, and 3 new voicemails. Those weren't the first today. He's been calling me all week leaving messages saying he was 'sorry' and that he 'didn't me to do it.' I can't take it anymore. I have IMs from him and emails all saying the same thing, 'sorry.'

He was suffocating me.

At first, we were together all of the time, and then he cheated, and threw me away. Now he wants forgiveness. He isn't going to get it. I turned off my phone and threw it onto my bed.

Stronger- Kanye West

The club was pumping with the bass of the music playing. Miley and Lilly were dancing in the middle of the dance floor to "Stronger" by Kanye West. I couldn't watch her. I started biting my lip to keep me from watching her. Then it happened, Miley walked up to me.

"Ollie come on and dance!" She shouted over the music. "Nah, I rather not." I shouted back. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the dance floor. Lilly was already dancing with another guy.

She started grinding up on me. My heart stopped, and I just stood there, watching her. "Come on Ollie, move a little!" I started to move with the music, then with her body, until we were moving in sync. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" She shouted. She turned around, our bodies molded together. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kept dancing, our bodies now closer than ever.

I put my hands up to her face and kissed her until the song came to an end. We pulled away, both breathy heavily.

Hey There Delilah- Plain White T's

I sat there, strumming my guitar, looking out my window. The picture of Miley and I was sitting next to me. I let her years ago to peruse my music career. I always told her that one day I would make it big, that one day my music will pay for our lives. Now it was finally starting to.

I missed her though. That is what planes, trains, and cars are for, to bring you to other places. I would walk to her if there wasn't another way.

I kept on playing, and singing, the song I wrote for her, for Miley.

One Way Or Another

I don't know how many times I was going to tell him, Becca was cheating on him! He kept on coming to her defense, denying what I said!

She didn't even love her, not like I did. He would never know that though, because he wouldn't listen.

There was no use fighting, and crying about this, no matter how much I tried to tell him, he still sided with her.

"Miley, she hasn't cheated on me! The only reason why you are saying this is because you are jealous of her!"

"Oliver no! She doesn't deserve you! You are too good for her!" I shouted at him. "Open up your eyes, she's lying to you!" He kept yelling at me, denying everything I was saying!

"Fine, but when you figure it all out, I'll be gone."

At Least We Made It This Far- Relient K

Miley and I have been together for so long that I don't even remember how long it's been. Things just pretty much started to go downhill after a year. We constantly said 'I love you' but we couldn't look into each other's eyes. I tried to think back to a time when we could easy say it and look right in each other's eyes, but that was years ago, when we were teenagers. It wasn't like that anymore.

But now, it couldn't get worse, just better, right?

Everyday I have to face the fact that she might leave, but I can't let that happen. No matter what, I will always have a stronger hold on her. I will always love her, and I will keep trying to make things better between us.

**So there it was. Some kind of sucked, but other's I really liked. I started writing this a while ago, but then stopped and decided to finish them today, mostly because I liked my first two stories!**

**So if you read 'em then review 'em. If you have a favorite tell me! If there is one that totally sucked, tell me too! Chances are I felt the same…haha :D**


End file.
